


high for this

by johnnystiddies_95



Series: NCT One Shots [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, Stargazing, Stoner Haechan, another weed fic, we get it tyler you smoke weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnystiddies_95/pseuds/johnnystiddies_95
Summary: you and your boyfriend haechan sit on the roof, accompanied by weed and michael jackson.





	high for this

**Author's Note:**

> i had this in my google docs and decided to post it since,,,,well i don't give a fuck. i'm not sexualizing hyuckie, none of that. so don't claim I am.
> 
> anyway,,,here's this thing i wrote back in december.

A knock on your door shook you out of the trance you had at the TV. You walked up and opened it, and there stood Donghyuck. Dressed in a black, oversized hoodie and grey sweatpants, he walked in. 

 

"Hey, whore." He laughed, kissing your forehead. 

 

You laughed and shut the door. "Hey, thot." You plopped down beside him on the couch and laid your head in his lap. He turned the lamp on beside him and looked at you.

 

"Ready to get high?" He asked, playing with your hair. 

 

"Do you know me?" You asked, chuckling. You sat up and grabbed a rolling tray from the coffee table and his red pouch, unzipping it. The sweet aroma of weed flooded around you, making you breathe in and smile.

 

"You're weird, babe." Donghyuck giggled, sitting up. He pulled out a tiny Mason jar and his silver skull grinder. He grabbed a nug from the jar and put it in his grinder, twisting it repeatedly.

 

"How much you putting in?" You asked, leaning back.

 

"A gram." He answered. You whistled and smiled at your boyfriend. He sat the grinder down and fished through his pouch, grabbing his pack of Raw cones and taking one out. He used his fingers to put the weed in.

 

"I'm gonna say this now," you began, "you look sexy as fuck when you're rolling, goddamn." You threaded your fingers through his hair. He smirked and finished rolling the joint. He rolled the tip up and held it out to you.

 

"You light it." He offered.

 

"Come here." You said. You took hold of his hand and the joint, and led him upstairs to your room. He grabbed his pouch and followed you. You opened the door and pulled him to the window, opening it. You climbed out it and stepped out, standing on the roof. He laughed and shook his head, following you out. He stood beside you and gasped, seeing what you had set up.

 

Before he came over, you went up to the roof of your house and laid out a little picnic thing. There was a blanket on the roof, held down by books so it wouldn't fly away. A little basket filled with snacks and drinks sat beside it, with two pillows. From there, you had a perfect view of the moon and stars.

 

"Y/N, oh my god." He said, cuddling into your shoulder. You felt proud of yourself. You helped him carefully walk over to the area on the flat roof, yourself almost slipping due to it being slightly wet. He laughed and sat you down, himself sitting in front of you. You handed him the joint and the lighter from your back pocket.

 

He put it between his lips and lit it, hitting it and exhaling. 

 

"Hold on, we need music." You said. You unlocked your phone and went to your playlist. 

"Pass Dat" by Jeremih played, making Donghyuck 'ooooh!'. He passed it to you and you took a long drag off it, handing it back to him. You blew the smoke in his face and he sucked in, trying to breathe it in.

 

"And I'm the weird one!" You mocked.

 

After a couple of minutes of passing it back and forth, you had somehow ended up in his lap, laughing about something you had already forgotten. He went to put what little was left of the joint out, but you snatched it from his hand.

 

"There's still plenty left, you ain't throwing this out!" You argued. He laughed and you took a puff, then motioned for him to come closer. You blew the smoke into his mouth and he inhaled, holding it in. You coughed and fell backward, holding your sides. You began laughing out of nowhere, for no reason.

 

"Y/N, stop being a loud ass and come here!" He laughed, pulling you up by your hands. You shook your head and looked at him. He grabbed your chin and shotgunned you his hit. He kissed you for a second, which had you pulling him in deeper. 

"Oui" by Jeremih played through your phone. He pushed you onto your back and kissed you feverishly, holding your hands in his. You both made out, your hands moving to play with his hair. He pulled you back up into his lap and you wrapped your legs around his waist. His hand tangled in your hair, his other gripping your thigh. 

 

For a few minutes, which felt like hours, you both kissed like you never would again. Donghyuck pulled away for a breath and started laughing. He collapsed on your shoulder, which made you start laughing with him. You both calmed down after a minute.

 

Donghyuck cuddled into your chest, his arm around your waist and yours holding him close to you. 

 

"The sky is pretty tonight," Donghyuck commented. 

 

"You're prettier." You replied. He giggled and hid in your shoulder. 

 

"Look, there's Orion." You pointed out. He looked and smiled. "Human Nature" by Michael Jackson started playing. Donghyuck intertwined your fingers and held your hand.

"That looks like a dick." He started laughing hysterically, hitting the roof below him and rolling over.

 

"Don't fall off, dumbass!" You shouted, grabbing him and pulling him close to you. He gasped and held onto you, backing away from the edge. You laughed and laid back down on the pillow, holding your boy close to you.

 

"I love you, you perfect idiot." You smiled. You kissed his forehead. "You're so cuddly when you're high."

 

"Leave me alone." He giggled, tightening his hold on you. "I love you more."

 

You both looked up at the sky, admiring the shine of the moon and glimmering of the stars. You felt perfect where you were; holding Donghyuck, listening to Michael's soft voice, the weed relaxing your muscles. You didn't want to move.

 

You heard soft snoring and looked down to see him fast asleep. You didn't want to move him, he looked too comfortable where he was. 

 

"Baby, wake up. We're not sleeping on the roof." He huffed and sat up slowly. You stood up and helped him back into your room. You left everything outside, deciding you'd get it up in the morning. 

 

Donghyuck laid on your bed, covering himself up with your comforter. You crawled in and pulled him close to you. He leaned up and kissed you for a few seconds.

 

"Sleep good, Y/N. I love you."

 

"I love you more, Donghyuck." You smiled. He did too and cuddled back into your chest, falling right to sleep.

 


End file.
